Automated machinery utilized in various industries, including the food industry, can cause chips or slivers of metal to be generated. To prevent such contamination, metal detectors are utilized to monitor such processes. A typically utilized metal detector generates two magnetic fields and has a transducer in the middle. A converter compares the two magnetic fields to sense variations in the field. A variation in the field indicates that metal is within the detection area.
Workers in the food industry usually wear safety eyewear in order to protect them from various contaminants entering the eyes. If commonly utilized safety eyewear is dropped into food processing machinery, it can be crushed and can sometimes be almost undetectable by the naked eye. For at least that reason, it would be beneficial if safety eyewear or portions of safety eyewear could be detectable under such circumstances.